Hiigara War
by wolfsdragoon
Summary: one lone fighter, one heavily defended mothership, one out gunned fleet atempting victory


The battle raged. There where interceptors every where. An old design, now nearly four months old. A fireball raced across the view of the Heavy Cruiser Gerabald. Its defenders were doing their work. The kill count for that cruisers forces and guns was enormous: twenty frigates and five destroyers, and even one carrier. A new destroyer blockade was moving up in front of them, three new destroyers and three new ion-cannon frigates. The ion-cannon frigates were turning their gaping maws toward the bridge deck of the cruiser.  
The long necked, four pronged Frigates sported a spinal mount ion-cannon that fired electric death at who ever remained in their assault position long enough. And each was turning their cannons toward the bridge decks of every ship in the Gerabald's carrier group.  
"Lieutenant, get the Coo'Laan on the horn, we need the assault wings up to the front, NOW!" The captain yelled across the elongated bridge of the cruiser. "Defense units to full arms. We need repair-droids. Inter. Comm, get the secondary bridge operational, just in case. Tell the mothership to begin to wake up the sleepers."  
"Ion-cannon recharge finished, next target?" Sang out the chief W.O.  
"What do you think? Lock on to their bridge decks and open---" Just as the captain spoke every ship in the enemy line opened fire and ion-cannon and shell fire hit in the jut mount all around the bridge. The view screen shorted out and the lights flickered. There was a gush of sparks around the command console and the captain was burned to the point of being unconscious.  
"Sir, look at the cruiser! The whole bridge section is on fire! The ion-cannons have to be locked! We're doomed!" A green fighter pilot yelled into the comm. The interceptor wing was sitting in the ready to launch position. The green must have been placed at the front.  
James had no knowledge of this though; he was pretty far back in the wing, the fourth to last to launch. His lance was sitting in the back because of crappy Intel. The fleet thought a long range jab at the enemy command ship would be a very good move, Captain Danils had said his assault wing would be able to handle the trip alone, lucky that fleet command had disagreed and had sent the Gerabald escort fleet along with Danils.  
James was no green but he had spent much of his flight time on collectors and controllers. No combat record really, but in the last two operations he had served in the cockpit of an interceptor, the square body of the small craft fitted capacity and function, making it cheap and letting it fit all predesign requirements. A crafty ship, but easy to fly and manage.  
"Fly! Wing beta, get on a role, we need to rotate alpha back, they're low on fuel, GOGOGO!" Carrier command practically yelled at the hapless fighters.  
"You heard him boys! 'GOGOGOG!' So lets get to it, combat green and game green!" Russo 'Straight' Allen said. He was straight as a fighter's spine, and he had the record to prove it. Never lost a fighter or disobeyed an order.  
"You got it!" James sang out with the others. "Go, go, go." James's fighter leapt off its holding platform and into the hanger bay. Unlike the others, his lance turned and headed into the depths of the bay. They flew past a small group of workers on their way to the new ion-cannon frigate being built. They flew so close to the new frigate that had the cockpit been transparent he could have reached out and brushed his hand across the uneven planks decorating its starboard side. They headed along the uncompleted spine of an assault frigate, rushing toward the front of the carrier.  
James saw the hanger bay command station and flew past. James ducked out from under the construction decks and down into the soft blue of the main bay. Traveling along the camber James felt like the old and rickety Stardust, which was his first command.  
The fighter shook as he reached the end and past though the magnetic field surrounding the hanger bay. He saw four missiles streak his way and dodged them easily; the missile destroyer launching them had been destroyed just a second before. Conscience, his wingman, pulled up to take point as James found their first target.  
"Zulu Lance, lest do some damage to that retreating ion."  
"What? Do you mean the one on fire?"  
"Yes that one. It's probably limping back to a carrier to retire, you know the Tiidans, a sacrifice is not tolerable."  
"Right then, George, take point." As fighter chatter spewed into his head set James prepared for the initial attack run. He leveled his guns at the rear of the retreating frigate and fired. He didn't stop until he felt the gentle push of the magnetic field, he flipped the fighter until its tail was pointing at the ion frigate and sped upwards. His immediate climb was so sudden that the defender flying a half kilom above the frigate was startled into twisting up with James, exposing his back. Seeing his opportunity James pulled the trigger.  
Nothing happened, the dual gun was silent. James knew it was too late to turn away so he began to reach up and pull the ejection handle and get away. Just as his hand touched the yellow and black loop above his seat, a massive clunk shook the fighter. James let go of the ejection handle and squeezed the trigger. The fighter slowed as the duel gun fired into the rear of the defender. A split second later his fire was coupled with more fire as his wingman's dual gun was armed.  
Under the withering fire of two dual guns the defender spun away, the rear spewing plasma as the delicate solid fusion drive was destroyed. The plasma forced the craft off in a radical trajectory. The fighter let out a shudder then a shock wave explosion, expanding outward as the air tanks where neutralized. The remains of the fighter finally slammed into another frigate coming into the battle.  
"Incoming fire sir!" A dedicated W.O. yelled out as another ion blast slammed into the Kushan assault frigate Magic. "Where taking murderous fire sir, I'd say evac. all nonessentials."  
"Damn, I love this ship. All right, evac. it is. Radio the cruiser, tell them we'll have life boats launching in twenty." The captain glanced nervously about the screen as yet another ion blast cut deep into the lower decks of his vessel. The forward turrets swung hard to port as his ship did a broadside on the enemy destroyer attacking him.  
The destroyer turned its dorsal turrets along with the frigate and gave it another round of cannon fodder. The frigate rocked so hard that for a brief moment its starboard and port turrets had a chance to shoot at the destroyer, which they took.  
"Ramming speed!" The captain yelled as his frigate was rotated on its spine. "We need a miracle to get out of this fight."  
"Sir there is a distress call for reinforcements. But it is being jammed. Should we try too?" The chief Comm. officer sang out across the bridge.  
"No, there you see the four fighters attacking on the retreating ion frigate? Have them send it."  
"Aye captain," The Comm. Officer said as his sub deck was showered in sparks. " Attack Wing Beta, Zulu lance, this is a one time message only, exit the carriers jamming frequency and signal the Mothership for help, we are dying here. Please send that message over."  
"Sir should we ram that burning frigate or the destroyer?" But it was too late, the destroyer had fired its turrets again and that blew out the bridge deck. The frigate continued on in it's original trajectory, it just headed off toward the enemy command ship. About a kilom or so away it...  
"She just went nova! Okay well lets kill this ship and do that job. Commence final run, Charlie you then me." James said pulling his fighter around and dancing out of the fire of the pectoral defender. Charlie and his wingman darted at the Frigate lancing it with fire. The ships Ion core was hit, the ship went into a giant nova.  
"Holy!" James yelled as his fighter flew through the blast and into the wrecked hull. James flipped the fighter on its back and hit the booster just as the engineering decks of the frigate loomed below him. He jetted out of the burning ship and into open space. The hull rocked with an explosion and the fusion core blew. The entire hull was torn apart. James and Conscience where both rattled by the oncoming parts but they survived. Intact.  
James pulled out and boosted out of the combat zone. The fuel tank bleeped a warning but James ignored it. He waited until his com. was cleared of static so that he could send a clear message.  
"This is the carrier group, Danils. We are in dire need of back up and we-"  
"Already here, let's get to it." James was startled as the entire main fleet began appearing all across the sensor boards. The screen was blue with allied I.F.F signatures.  
"Wow." James was stunned. "But what about the Mothership?"  
"She's fine, now lets begin the final push." James practically yelled in joy. He signaled the support frigate for fuel and pulled in to dock.  
"We have multiple contacts on multiple entry trajectories aft of us. If they are Tiidan we're doomed." The sensor chief said in stunned disbelief at the number of incoming craft. Since the destruction of the I.F.F. beacon, and the receiver antenna he was barely able to get a clear signal about the battle around him. With the captain in the medical ward and the second officer dead, every one was feeling hopeless. The assault frigate Jetta was limping home on bad engine and was leaking plasma coolant. The Coo'Laan was barely alive, and might be dead already. The internal and external communication was down, the cruiser was barley able to fire it's last remaining ion turret. With the W.O. in charge and command down in the secondary bridge, life was bad. Multiple hits to the dorsal ion turret had fused the super conductors and melted closed the cannons. Now down to nearly five livable decks, spaced out over the entirety of the ship, the crew was trying desperately to get to the lifeboats. They were beginning to crawl through the air ducts between decks.  
"Don't give up yet!" A junior officer yelled as he dropped from the ceiling onto the floor. His uniform was very dusty, clear signs that he had been in the air ducts making his way to the bow. But evidently not very long. "The new ships are Kushan!"  
"What?" The W.O. had been assessing possible escape routs out of the inner Hiigara system. When the junior officer had yelled at him he had looked up.  
Stopping to pant every two words the junior officer puffed out: "Twenty destroyers, two carriers, four cruisers, and a heck of a lot of Ion frigates."  
"Well holy Moses, who'd thought we were dead?"  
James swerved his fighter in and out of the approaching frigates and destroyers. He had a mission this time, one of solitary importance. It was this, drop a bomb in the flight deck of the Tiidan command ship. James raced through the desperate Tiidan Fleet and past the carrier. He flew on until he saw the heavy cruisers. There where three of them. Each had two support frigates attached to their hulls. The PDA of such a craft was able to pump replacement metals into the destroyed armor areas.   
James switched on the flight recorder and pumped it into the relay systems. He didn't want the fleet to be overwhelmed by the cruisers or any cloaked ships jumping in system by now. The cruisers activated and began turning toward him.  
They say that when a fighter pilot becomes fully connected with a ship that he or she will see every enemy movement in slow motion. James usually thought this was B.S. but it happened now.As James jetted past the cruisers the enemy C.S.'s automatic turrets began to fire. James saw each shot clearly, as if they moved at a turtles pace. He swerved in and out of each shot, they all missed him. He saw his target and pulled toward it.  
The hatchway was barley twelve meters wide at the mouth. James pitched his small fighter into the opening, it rocked hard with the magnetic shield. He plummeted deeper into the interior. He past a crew of workers scrapping a destroyer. They were moving parts back to a destroyer that was being built. He barrel rolled past an automated turret, which fired, destroying a worker.  
There it was, the fighter foundry. He was almost there. Then a pair of interceptors pulled up to him, their guns armed. He dove to the deck and felt their pummeling fire slam into the deck plates below tearing them to pieces. He reverse jetted backwards through the fighters, giving them a split second chance to shoot his fragile engine. They couldn't take advantage of this because they where still reloading their dual guns.  
He was above them now, and then one jetted to the left and one to the right. His weapons discharge slammed into he already damaged decking, and broke into a stress pipe. Steam erupted into the cold blackness of space. James spun his fighter to the left and flew after his attacker.  
Diving under the completed destroyer which became active, and began to leave its moorings. James poured gunfire onto the scattering workers destroying half of them. The destroyer moved to an extending docking collar, preparing to get crew. James knew that if the destroyer lost its engines on the way out of the hanger bay area, the entire entrance would be blocked.  
James flipped his craft again and then had to dive as the other interceptor barreled toward him. He dove under the still half deconstructed destroyer barrel rolling around a conning tower and pulling up in front of a resource storage bay.  
James flipped over the confused interceptors and sped toward the new destroyer still at the docking collar. James armed the bomb and pulled up right to the plasma access conduit. The conduit was being fed by the C.S.'s fusion core and would be vulnerable.  
James let go of the bomb; the timer set for two minuets. Just then the entire station gave a large shudder. It felt like multiple ion blasts hitting her flanks at once.  
James let out a shout as his fighter was knocked of its mag-locks. The computer gave several warning beeps; the mag-locks had been utterly torn off. James jetted around the docking collar and flew straight for the main exiting hold. The ship rocked again.  
James was suddenly not the only one in the air. Tons and tons of fighters surrounded James. The enemy craft ignored him utterly, but made flying tricky. Down to only one minuet James put his magnetic shields up to full front and hit the afterburner.  
Fifty seconds later he was at the main bay, he twisted down and continued his burn. Then his whole craft shook with a mighty explosion. The main hanger filled with fire as the plasma conduit erupted into super heated particles. The whole fighter squadron was destroyed; most had only begun to reach the main bay.   
"Holy cow what is that? The whole main bay just erupted!" Captain Danils yelled out loud, spewing the entire fore bridge with coffee. The carrier Coo'Laan was still in need of repair but he now had a pair of support frigates pumping new armor to his flanks.  
"She's going critical sir!"  
"Get the fleet away!"  
"Roger that!" The COM officer said. Then he said a few minuets later, "Sir fleet reports retreat, what should we do.?"  
"Scan for survivors, that ship is just a hunk a junk right now, but one of our ships had to have done it!"  
"Sir my scopes report a small interceptor heading on a ragged low fuel pattern toward us."  
"Is he ours?"  
"Uh let me check, yep the readings report it is a blade interceptor."  
"Bring him in and lets see what has happened!"  
Five hours later after retelling his account James was awarded metals for valor and given a permanent place in Kiith history...  



End file.
